Witch of the south
by TheWickedrae
Summary: Everyone always pays attention to the other witches such as Glinda or Elphaba or Nessarose but what happened to The Witch of the South? Did she know the others? Why wasn't she famous? What powers did she have? We're they anywere near powerful than Elphaba's?
1. Attempted savior

Chapter 1- start acting like it!

Alaina struggled to sleep, tossing and turning every few seconds, her worst fears were coming true. She couldn't let them find her, she couldn't let them fine her friends. Waking up from her visions and year long sleep she realized that it was already to late to save them, to late to save Fiyero, Nessarose, boq and most importantly elphaba and Glinda.

Regardless of the horrible thought. She sprang from her bed and sprinted from her room "comet?! COMET?!" She screamed as she entered the court yard of the dark castle, a tanned Horse started galloping from the heavens towards the young witch. "Alaina get on!" He shouted through the rainy night as he approached her gaining speed, his fiery red mane blowing in the wind as he pushed through the storm

"Comet, take me to kiamo ko right now!" Is all she managed to say, the vision really drained her strength she could just barely get onto comet. Even as he kneeled on he ground "I will hurry, but when you're ready tell me when to gain full speed and try not to fall of this time!" The humor in his voice failed to lighten her mood as it usually would. He turned around speeding of out of the castle gates, in to the desert of bogs eventually leaping into the sky and turning into a stream of light that looked a lot like a comet from the distance."why are we going to kiamo ko? Glinda will need you're help to recover" he ventured

"I will visit her in a lunar cycle that is the only time when it is safe! You know that! And in two days I will! Okay! Stop bugging me about it! you seriously have to stop okay! I need to see something, get something even if my calculations aren't right" she retorted as she attempted to look to her right

but failed when her red hair blew in her face as comet's wings flashed by. In the sudden darkness cause by her hair she had a flash back of her vision.

elphaba's green hands slowly placing something in her creamy white hands but it's cloaked in the darkness of the forest around kiamo ko, she shook the memory away not wanting to remember the rest of what happened. Just then thankfully her thoughts were interrupted

"Alaina, are you alright? I can sense something is wrong! come on open up to me-" a flash of black and red light nearly nailed them in the heads, but hitting Alaina in the leg creating a flesh wound

"Oh doomed sands of time! It's morrible!" Cried Alaina as she almost immediately grabbed the sizzling wound and chanting a spell back to hit the attacker, not for personal reasons for almost killing comet.

" lithen trez!" She shouted over the wind " comet she must've seen us coming! Give us some clouds!"

Comet turned a deep grey almost a midnight black as thick rain clouds sailed onto the scene although they couldn't see any lights or gems poking or lancing from the clouds they knew they were above the emerald city.

Comet when from a canter to speeding gallop not sure wether to slow down and avoid the flashes and lasers or to go beyond Alaina's training in her arts of Saheln & magic

"Sweet oz I knew we should have taken the route through kells water!" Alaina regretted as a very bad cackle echoed through the clouds flooding beneath them "comet go sfere!"

"Wait… what?!…"

"You heard me!"

"No I can't risk you falling off… especial since we're above the em'rald city, you have a flesh wound caused by magic! You could get captured! I'm not going any faster than gallop!"

"We have no choice endless you want us both to end up like the big gash in my leg!" She gestured toward the burn mark, that the lightening had caused, cutting open her pants in the process

"Fine!" He said reluctantly, then he started to speed up. The clouds whizzed by Alaina's crystal blue eyes, her red waist long hair blowed violently behind her showing off her dark red and gold bodice barely hidden beneath her her long black cape drifting behind her as comet started entering the dangerous speed sfere, his feet thumped on the clouds as if they were road causing thunder to roar and gold claws of lightening to dance across the sky. "I…I…I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!"


	2. secret someones

**AN: tell me if I got ****_to_**** dramatic in this chapter but I have to do that to Alaina if the rest of the story is gong to work**

chapter2 secret somones

"I can-"

Another blaze of red and black barely singed her hat 'maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of be- no! I need to help elphaba and Glinda! I can't just leave then hanging not after all we've been through that's like then abandoning me on the edge of a cliff dangling just above the dark vortex of a lake' Alaina only managed to ponder this only for a moment until she and comet came crashing down form the clouds ,she clutched comet tightly as they rocketed down, hurtling towards the ground.

They crashed through trees and barley missed rocks pointing their jagged edges from the ground like daggers and teeth. Alaina rolled away from comet as they landed On The soil. She laid there for an hour or two. Eyes closed, catching her breath. Recalling what happened, at the time when the orange light just

lances above the horizon her pristine crystal eyes flew open and she managed to crawl towards comet about 5 meters away, once she got closer she noticed he wasn't breathing and that she felt even more weakened than before, looking to comets side she saw a huge wound and threw herself at him sobbing. She had just lost her sahailou ,her familiar and her best friend he was like the brother and father she never had and he was gone...

"No… no... No... Comet no please no… comet! COM-" her head shot around to her left side when stick cracked, looking around she finally took in that she was in the forest around or behind Kiamo ko? she was too grief stricken to even care. A part of her had just died along with comet but that person spying on her was going to pay for it

"Who's there?!" She snarled trying to sound strong "state your name and business! Or back off and leave me alone! Scaring a witch is not a very good idea! Answer me! You OZ forsaken son of a-"

"Well she flies off the handle within two seconds of a conversation" joked a male voice veiled in the darkness and shade under a huge vinkun tree

"See I told you ,now don't underestimate her! That's just as dangerous as hitting me!" Hissed a female voice. The voices sounded familiar to Alaina she just couldn't put a finger on it who it belonged to strangely, she always remember voices and faces she was blind until she was four so she was good at this kind of thing usually.

"Oh… okay… ooo ouch!"replied the male voice,

Alaina couldn't see the reaction but could barely make out a grimace from the direction of the male voice

"Who are you? And why are you not Revealing whom and what you are?" Alaina demanded interrupting their little game of we're-so-mysterious, she had had enough and was rising to her feet and scanning her mind for a truth spell that wouldn't take too much of her energy which she couldn't in time, she was risking losing her magick if she used any more.

"Oh… I'm such a blonde in times like these… Alaina"

Alaina shuddered how did this person know her name?

a green women in tattered rages stepped out of the darkness of the trees, her raven hair let loose falling all the way to hip length just like Alaina's only her was raven and Alaina's is red And tied in a loose pony tail falling down her back

"Don't you remember the steamed artichoke? And that brainless vinkun prince from two years ago?" Alaina remembered now

"What? so I'm brainless now?" asked the male voice shocked

the women just nodded with a skeptical look on their faces


	3. we're back

**AN: there's a bit of swearing in this chapter not extreme swearing just like freaking or shiz so if you can't read words like that then just make up a new word to replace that one okay? :D**

chapter 3 we're back!

"Ellie?…FY?…." asked the wounded witch, gaining her strength to walk towards her to look at her properly

"yeah it's us!" said the male voice trying to sound cool

"SHUT UP! let her figure it out!" snapped the woman

Alaina ignored the retort and slowly walked towards them, limping all the way. when she finally reached them, she brushed the edge of a green cheek with her finger tips and hugged elphaba nearly falling over as she did so

"oh thank ozma you're alright!"

"you're leg! what happened? wait… did you go flying over the emerald city!" demanded fiyero

"maybe-"

"you idiot! why would you do that?! oz qaudlings are dumb!" he complained ever so effectively "_WHY_ IN THE NAME OF OZMA WOULD YOU_ DO_ THAT?!"

"well you're _ozness_ as you can see I'm already regretting that idea and I'm not considered a quadling because of my skin tone, almost pure white as shiz! " she explained gesturing towards the limp body of a horse in the middle of a clearing and herself towards the end of the sentence "so could you just stop acting like your _my brother_ and help me in to that cave over there" she started pointing over to a shallow cave behind a willow tree at least a hundred years old "fine" he sighed

"OH GOD!"

"sorry didn't mean to bump you leg laina" elphaba apologized as she heard Alaina scream out in pain "WOW… morrible got you good! she's obviously been practicing but on what?"

"why'd you say god?" fiyero asked

Alaina ignored the question and continued "what, morrible that old bulge fish?! ha as if! you know she's been locked up in south stairs! if she had hit me you know that I'd magick myself right back there and give that fish the shiz of her li-" fiyero hit Alaina's head against the hard rock wall as they entered the cave, the ceiling was low and fiyero had lifted her off the ground a bit to avoid a rock hitting her foot which was a silly idea since she had red _leather_ boots on!

"SHIZ! FIYERO! CAREFUL! IT'S NOT JUST MY LEG THAT HURTS! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME MORE THAN A CONCUSSION!"

"sorry! you're bossiness I'll try to be more graceful next time is you fall from the sky!" he retorted

"oz sometimes I think you guys are brother and sister! stop fighting or the time dragon _will_ wakeup!" elphaba complained

"time dragon! were… were?!" fiyero shouted excitedly as he left Alaina and whipped his head around looking for the mythical best of wonder, unlike most dragons who have crossbred with other species of animals, is still deep under ground sleeping or trapped either way people say that if you see him… lets just say that you're living immortal and invincible legend

"FREAKING DRAKES! FIYERO!" Alaina screamed as she landed on the rock ground. The crash and roll left her with bruises, cuts and gashes the fact that fiyero just let her wobble and fall to the ground her only infuriated her all the more, elphaba didn't know wether she was going to slap him or pull him to the ground as pay back, one thing she did know was that this was going to be a long day. When they got to the end of the cave they sat Alaina down _carefully_ this time. Elphaba started examining Alaina's leg as fiyero went to get some fire wood thinking he could get a break from the hot tempered witch, which he did until he got back…

"what time is it?" he asked wondering, in kiamo ko and his palace in vinkus there was alway clocks to look at if you weren't near one it would be 'just around the river bend' so to speak

"well why don't you get out your iPhone and look… oh wait you don't have one because it's in your room in kiamo ko" Alaina teased

"well aren't we in a bad and sassy mood?" elphaba commented purposely poking her burn

"OW! what was that for?!"

"stop harassing him he's only asking. Relax. Yero it's 10:49 AM" elphaba replied getting up as fiyero gestured to meet him outside "wait, were are you going?" rushed Alaina she couldn't reach the medicine for the burn halfway across the cave. "just outside it's not like we're going all the way to muchkinland you'll be fine just get some rest and we'll come back later with food" she reassured '_and maybe with a little surprise_' fiyero added in his mind once they got outside

"I have an idea" he started "an idea that _will_ help her heal faster!"

"this better be good Fiyero, she really is not a happy witch right now if this upsets her thats it!" elphaba replied, her being a witch and all she knew what it was like to be moody especially moody and injured both emotionally and physically "do you know any healing spells?" fiyero continued

"of course why-"

"because yesterday before we pulled Alaina into the cave I saw comet breathing he's still in the clearing we should heal him, when familiars die shouldn't their owners doesn't go both ways?"

"yeah it does but I don't know... I mean we don't know how Alaina would react… I've…. I've lost my familiar before… and finding out that he was alive again… would be ecstatic but alarming at the same time-"

"fae simple question! no lectures! we're not in a collage or uni english class! yes or no?!"

"okay okay… lets do it!" elphaba cried with some sudden galinda bubbliness.

"so… say the spell-"

"this requires concentration _all _magick does! and complete silence sometimes!"

"okay… lurline"

elphaba ignored him and started chanting "gladedoor iha iha gladedoor tream gladedoor iha iha tream" she repeated this twice and waited for the horse to respond. nothing happened. "well? did it work?"

"SWEET FREAKING LURLINE FIYERO REALLY?! IT TAKES A FEW MINUTES TO TAKE EFFECT!" roared elphaba suddenly impatient "sorry elphaba… oz"

elphaba sighed and just started moving her hands slowly over the limp body ,green and purple lights slowly weaving their way through her fingers and then floating on to the horse's body.

"so-"

"don't you dare!"

a sudden twitch and the horse slowly gets up on to its knees regardless of the two people bickering beside him


	4. LOOK IT GLINDA!

**AN: Okay so I edited this chapter because some of it stunk so... thank ****Happyobsessed for that! I combined couple of actual languages to create *drum roll* ingoian.**

Alaina abruptly sat up suddenly gasping for air, she could feel someone's presence a sudden warmth that she only felt when…

"comet" she whispered

meanwhile outside elphaba was in the middle of her usual rants about how annoying fiyero could be "why? why?! I mean seriously! I was in the middle of a SPELL! A HEALING SPELL! AT THAT! DON"T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!"

"elphaba-" said fiyero again for the fourth time in a row "WHAT?!"

"the horse is awake-" elphaba turned and slowly calmed down putting her hand softly on his neck to calm him, all the shouting scared poor comet to the limit elphaba could REALLY shout when she meant it. "it's okay. Limina omgano esceptumong" elphaba quickly slipped into qa'uti, comet immediately relaxed instead if tensing like he should "common comet lets go find Alaina" she said walking him in the direction of the cave were Alaina was still trying to believe that comet was dead but she could't deny the feeling. Fiyero didn't want Alaina to notice comet too soon so he decided to annoy her… on purpose this time

"Alamea! we've got a surprise for you!" he sped past elphaba and comet, with a cheeky smile painted on his face

"fiyero what are you doing?" groaned a tired Alaina, he started chucking the berries at her "Fiyero… stop… please… stop… hurts… STOPIT!"

'_oh great now he's done it_' thought elphaba as she slowly strolled into the cave with a spooked comet "Tet srain zyle comet"when she got to the back of the cave she lit a fireball in her hand lighting up the darkness to find fiyero in the middle of a tickle fight with Alaina. "woah fae no need to get protective!" fiyero commented backing off slowly. "no it was just dark the fire went out so I though mmm hows about some light?" the playfulness in her voice echoing in the cave. Once alaina saw comet she really did believe that he was alive, her light blue eyes glimmering in the dark with glee and excitement. Comet quickly walked over and sat down on his knees again this time next to Alaina , nuzzling his face into her lap like a dog. "oh comet I missed you" she hushed ,hugging his neck crying.

Glinda paced around the room deep in thought 'If elphie's is dead… were's alaina? she wasn't at lingo strong or in kermesterion… somethings wrong even sherlian and avaric don't know were she is…" a white cat watched her pace in a pouncing position ready to grab the silk of her blue gown. "oh saladia what do I do?" she cried grabbing the cat "alaina would go and mourn her but she's not in kiamo ko I checked there a couple days after elphie died… and if I'm correct she would have got a vision and went to save her- what if she went that night?!" glinda sat on her pink and gold bed, tears streaming down her face. saladia just stared into Glinda's sapphire eyes giving her a pleading look as if to say '_please stop crying everything is fine comet will take care of her!_' saladia jumped out of her owner's arms at the sound of a soft mew coming from a big basket just in the corner of the circular room. Glinda stared longingly at the kittens hidden away in the basket, longing for her happy ending it hasn't happened yet and that only broke Glinda's heart all the more. A man had walked into the room at this point glaring at Glinda for being so naïve… again "Lady galinda the good will you please explain to me as to why you are crying?" he purposely asked, he knew but her just wanted her to say it "please don't call me that fianlee" she murmured sadness clearly heard in her voice. "as long as you don't call me that!" he shot back

"fine!… please don't call me that houston fianler louin langston your _ozness_" she retorted aggravation consuming her as she finished "_sólo va und wütend d'autre Schlaf für para un cambia!_"

he stumbled back pretending to be offended "am I annoying you? Glinda the so called good?" putting his hand on Glinda's dresser to support him from falling, he smirked amused at her shout out 'go away and annoy someone else for a change!' classic Glinda

"you thought I didn't know ingioian?"

"how?"

"well if I'm gonna be the new wizard then I gotta know all the languages!"

"_ce que zur hölle_?" exclaimed Glinda jumping to her feet, her glass slippers clacking on the floor.

"calm down! keep it PG!"

Glinda just glared at him, he raised to his full hight when she walked right up to him."why do you gotta be so dang cute?" she asked slamming down on his foot as she stalked out of her brown gillkin wood and pink room. "she's a feisty one" he said to himself sliding around the corner to grab lunch.

Glinda stood in the pinkish silver bubble, her suitcases behind her and her purple traveling cloak around her body. She watched the green land pass by her it reminded her a bit too much of elphaba and when she saw a red chraise tree towering above it all she started sobbing again, maybe she was being too dramatic but her best friend was gone and her fiancé left her only a week ago and to top it off she didn't know were alaina and comet were. it was just too much for her. Her tears slid gracefully down her beautiful cheeks leaving a faint trail of light blue, causing her to shudder she needed to get a grip.

Alaina was the first to spot the speck in the sky, though it look a lot like a magick fire ball from were they were sitting. "elphaba should we be worried about that?!" she shouted pointing at the fleck, fiyero put his hands around his eyes pretending they were binoculars "nope kerch everything fine here kerch what about you general thropp?"

elphaba rolled her eyes "uh usten we have a problem… it's a fire ball!" fiyero looked at her "wait… you mean you have super sight?!" alaina was the one to roll her eyes this time "fiyero look at it's shape! it's dead on"

"oh… right!"

they quickly helped each other up and hid beneath the trees on the edge of the clearing as the thing floated towards them.

"umm… that looks like a bubble to me" fiyero said eyes wide

"glinda" elphaba whispered

"Good afternoon fellow ozians! I am Glinda the good! could you please be so kind to inform me just were in oz I am?" Glinda shouted proudly as she approached. "Good madame you are just outside of vinkus! I am kelian and this is my wife nieafin and our daughter solana" Introduced a vinkun man, a young girl with blonde hair a lot like glinda's glared at him as another woman who looked about 37 tried to contain her laughter at Kelian's choice of words. "That's a very dum… uncommon name for a young girl like your self please how old are you?"

"21" Glinda gave alaina a soft look, she was 21 when elphaba had left her. "Glinda you look tired Please come, stay in our house for today then continue your journey or stay for as long as you need" offered nieafin as glinda's bubble dissipated into air when her feet touched the ground, she whipped some magick pink dust off her deep blue pants and pulled her hood over head covering her beautiful golden locks. Solana quickly sprinted to the cave limping ever step as she did so. "comet come out!" a very exhausted Horse barely walked out of the cave. "what alaina I need some shut eye and without the softer clouds I would usually sleep on plus you and fiyero bickering all the time in the last four days it's actually hard to sleep!" Alaina swatted him playfully and pulled a sugary cub out of a swirl of blue and red magick feeding it to him, it slowly died his beautiful golden coat into a pure midnight. "okay! I'm fine now!" comet started cantering over to fiyero and elphaba who were discussing what was going to happen with glinda. Alaina closed her eyes and concentrated, turning the cave into a white cottage with a thatched roof and flowers growing on the top and a small but suitable stable beside it. " so dinner will be in 4 hours is that okay? and then my daughter and I will be in bed at- SOLANA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET BRADEN OUT OF THE STALL!" elphaba (nieafin) yelled in a very mother like way. Comet looked at fiyero confused as Alaina limped over shamefully it really did seem like elphaba was her mother the way she was treating her, her wound still hadn't healed and elphaba had begun to worry it should have healed faster now that comet was up and running but the burn only got worse each week. "oh my goodness! solana your leg! what happened? did you fall in the forest?!" Glinda had spotted the limp in her step and seen the burn. "no the gale force burned down our old home during the wizard's reign… I got stuck and-" she started to cry Alaina couldn't tell if she was actually crying or faking in response elphaba walked over and hugged her walking her towards the new cottage.

**AN: solo sorry about all the 'lameness' that went into the previous edit of this chapter but I was in the car after horse ridding... at 8 on a school night so please for give me! *galinda puppy dog eyes* **


	5. that didn't last very long

**AN: I am not a very good author right now... I for got how long it's been since I wrote a chapter for this... Imma just go sit in the naughty corner now... *sits in naughty corner* :P LOL! JK! I suck at wrighting stories! We got an extra long weekend until Tues... so I'm gonna have to type fast for the next update. I know the character switch thing was confusing so I got this:**

**Solana: Alaina**

**Niefin: Elphaba**

**Kelin: Fiyero**

* * *

"is she okay?" Glinda asked fiyero as she walked to the cottage barely visible among the trees, Fiyero nodded hurting because he couldn't tell her what really happened even though he barely knew himself "she's fine… just traumatized"

"oh… Okay" Glinda tilted her head thinking "how long has her leg been like that?" Fiyero counted the months in his head "two months" Fiyero stopped shocked 'two months? had it really been two months? it felt like only two days! how could this be happening?' Glinda noticed his sudden movement and stopped herself "kelian? dear fellow your as pale as a milk flower! you must rest" Fiyero left Glinda behind confused walking straight to elphaba "fae! Fae! FAE!"

"WHAT YERO?!"

"IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow "yeah I know"

"you knew?" Elphaba walked around the table were she was preparing some dinner "yeah of course how could I not?" Fiyero glared at her for the first time in a while, it wasn't a good thing and made her feel uneasy especially since she had something important to tell him "Fiyero, you really didn't know?"

"No I didn't!"

"maybe we should go back to kiamo ko then if you're this-"

Glinda walked in just as Fiyero slammed his head against the table "is he alright?"

Elphaba just nodded and kept cutting some carrots and lettuce, Glinda felt awkward and sat down on one of the five chairs at the table staring at the wall. "could I talk to my husband in private… there's something I'd like to tell him" Glinda nodded and removed herself from the table wandering into the hall, apparently this cottage was wider then she thought or it was magick spelled to be bigger on the inside than on the outside, Elphaba shut the door "Fiyero I need to tell you something, it's about Alaina"

Fiyero immediately rose his head "is she sick?"

"not exactly…" Elphaba was second thinking this, maybe she shouldn't tell him about this.

Fiyero saw the look on her face "fae don't clam up on me" he gave her a pleading look

"alright fine." Elphaba gave in to his pleading "Alaina is…" she didn't know how to put this exactly it could crush his heart after all Alaina was always like a little sister to him "Alaina is pregnant" Fiyero smiled at the news, about to jump up and hug his wife when she continued "but she may not make it… the wound is draining too much strength from her… we may have to ask Glinda to take her to the emerald city to recuperate-"

Fiyero stood up a that point hearing enough "that's out of the question!"

"I didn't ask a question!"

"we can't send her to the EC!"

Alaina and Glinda were outside leaning on the door, in silence listening in on the conversation, Glinda was visibly palling while Alaina was frowning with every shout and retort. Glinda finally broke the silence "Alaina?"

Alaina cringed "Y-yes Glinda?"

Glinda looked at her teary eyed "Why?"

"I'm so sorry Glinda… I just had to help Elphaba and then I got spelled and-" Glinda interrupted her with a hug "Don't wast your breath you heard what elphie said" Alaina nearly cried at the mention, holding her flat stomach "yeah… I did"

Fiyero was tiked off "SO? WE STILL CAN'T SEND HER TO THE-"

"shhh" Elphaba walked towards the door

"I'M DONE WITH ALL YOUR MYSTERIOUSNESS FAE-" Elphaba opened the door and chuckled looking down on the blonde and red heap on the floor Glinda gave them a cheesy smile "um… the floor is oh so nice today El- Nieafin"

"Glin nice try I know you heard everything" Elphaba uttered pulling out to more chairs for them and getting dinner out

* * *

**AN: nothing ever lasts too long... like deceiving Glinda... and a whole bunch of other stuff :P**


End file.
